Private Lessons
by azurezury
Summary: For Tahnorra Week Day 2: Private Lessons: Tahno helps Korra bake a cake.


"Hey Tahno?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what would taste really good about right now?"

"My cock in your mouth?"

Korra sat up, glaring at Tahno as he lounged on the sofa beside her. "No, you ass." She punched him in the arm, getting some satisfaction out of his wince. "Some cake. Let's go get some cake."

"You act as if I'm made of money." he drawled, picking up a magazine to look over it boredly. Korra crossed her arms, glaring heatedly at him.

"You are, aren't you?"

"That's besides the point. Plus, why buy a cake when we can just make one? I've got all the ingredients." he stood up, tossing the magazine at her. She pulled it off her head, glancing away.

"I don't know how to make a cake." she mumbled softly. He paused mid step.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" He moved back over, smirking as he leaned down and forced her back into the sofa. She lifted her lip in a growl.

"I /said/, I don't know how. Are you getting that old where you're hard of hearing?" she quirked a brow, pushing at his chest so he would move back. "So why don't you just go ahead and make me a cake. I'll take chocolate with lots of icing." She grabbed the magazine and started to read it. Tahno grabbed her wrist and pulled her up into his arms.

"How about we both make it?" he suggested, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "I can give you some privat-" Her palm squished over his mouth.

"I thought I told you that word was banned." She started towards the kitchen, now taking his wrist and pulling him along.

"But it's like one of my catchphrases!" He whined, a large pout forming on his bottom lip. She turned to look at him briefly.

"Since when do you need a catchphrase?"

"I just always have, okay? Don't take away my fun." He pulled away and started to get out all the ingredients as she watched. He put down a box of cake mix in front of her and she stared at it. He stared at her and they stood there for a couple of moments. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"I thought you were going to show me."

"Ugh, do I have to do everything myself?"

"I keep hoping you will." she grinned. He thrust the box in her hand.

"Open the box and pour the mix into that bowl." He commanded as he rifled around for his apron. He finally found one and put it on with a flourish. Korra burst out laughing at the flowery designs. "Hey, hey, don't mock the apron!" He tapped her lightly on the nose with a spoon. "Now, crack these two eggs and put them in this smaller bowl and beat them."

Korra stared at the eggs and the bowl. "Okay." She stated, sounding a little confused. Why did he want her to crack the eggs and then beat them? Korra tried to remember what her mother did in the kitchen, but honestly, she didn't pay much attention to the cooking aspects of things. Just the eating. So she cracked the eggs on the counter and plopped them in the bowl. Now, how to beat? "Hey Tahno, what's the best way to beat the eggs? I don't think my fist will work."

Tahno whipped around. "You don't beat them with a fist." He came over, grimacing at the mess of eggs. Figuring that it would be easier just to start over, he dumped the eggs in the sink and retrieved two more. "When you crack them, you want to be able to open them up so the yolk and whites plop out." He gave the egg a couple of good taps on the edge of the bowl before gently parting the sides, watching as the contents slid out. He handed her the other egg. "Now you try." Korra did exactly what Tahno showed her, but somehow a bit of the egg shell flaked out. "It's all right, you can just pick it out." He assured her, picking out the small part. "Now, as for beating the eggs, you take a whisk and stir them until their blended."

"Can't I just waterbend them? I'm sure I could waterbend them." She nodded. Tahno put a whisk in her hand.

"Nope. You're going to do this the old fashioned way." Korra scowled but began to stir the eggs anyways. Tahno carefully poured in some cooking oil and some water. "Now, pour the eggs into the cake mix and stir it around until it gets all liquidy and I'll add a little bit of water." He poured it in. Korra was delighted when the powdered substance began to solidify and turn into a liquid.

"Do you make cakes a lot?" She asked to pass the time as he cleaned up and greased down a pan.

"When I'm feeling down, I like to make myself a cake and eat it." He began to get out the ingredients to make the icing. He looked over and stepped up behind her. "No no, stir it like this. It'll catch a lot more and less strain on the arm." he stepped up close and gently guided her hand along the bowl. She gave a sly grin and wiggled her bottom into him, doing a mental victory dance when his hips pushed back. "Korra, we're not in the kitchen to have sex. We're baking a cake." Tahno murmured, leaning close so his lips could brush against her neck, making her shiver.

"Can't we do both?" she suggested, rolling her bottom into him, loving the way she could already feel his arousal.

"As much as I would love too, I don't want to ruin another cake." He pulled away and she sulked quietly, finishing mixing up the batter. He placed a pan beside her. "Now, pour it in and we'll put it in the oven while we make the icing."

"You mean we gotta make the icing from scratch? Does it come in a box too?" She slowly poured the batter in, the chocolately smell already strong in her nose. She licked her lips and when she was done pouring, she lifted the whisk to her lips so she could lick it. She wrinkled her nose as Tahno snorted in laughter.

"Doesn't taste too great, does it?" he quirked a brow. She dumped the utensil in the sink.

"Shut up and let's make that damn icing." She put her hands on her hips. "I can't believe that stuff doesn't come pre-made."

"Well, it does. But that stuff tastes like shit. My mother's homemade recipe is much better. Now, grab the cocoa and the powdered sugar." He directed. Korra grumbled, browsing through the cabinets. She grabbed the cocoa powder and after bouncing back and forth between two bags of unmarked white powder, she simply grabbed one and stood up.

"Okay, what now?" She asked, watching as he put in some melted butter and milk.

"Measure out three cups of the powdered sugar and two thirds cup of cocoa." She began to measure out the cocoa, pouring from the bag. It was a little heavy, but she was confident in her abilities to grasp it with one hand.

"Be careful and don't pour too f-"

Half of the cocoa powder wound up on the counter top, a cloud of chocolate rising up and covering both of them. Tahno stared at Korra. "Maybe it is a bad idea to let you into the kitchen." She grinned sheepishly at his words.

"Well, we both know who's the smarter one."

"Says the girl that can't drive or bake a cake."

"Shut your mouth pretty boy before I do it for you." She helped clean off the mess and finally get some cocoa into the mix. "Says the girl that can kick your ass seven ways to the spirit world."

"Now, just scoop out the powdered sugar instead of pouring it. A lot easier."

Korra mocked him as she measured it out, feeling proud when she dumped it in. "Now, I'll add a pinch of vanilla for taste." He poured in some clear liquid, the smell wafting up to her nose. Her stomach let out a wanting growl, ready to eat some cake. Tahno frowned as he stirred the icing, noticing that it wasn't thickening up. He gathered some up on his finger from the edge of the bowl and stuck it in his mouth. The face he made had Korra bending over in stitches as he tried to get the taste from his tongue.

"What the hell? This tastes terrible!" He glared at the bowl, as if the answer would magically come to him. Korra swiped a little off the edge bowl and licked it, her face puckering up at the taste.

"Maybe something's spoiled?" she asked, rubbing her tongue on the roof of her mouth in attempt to get the taste off. Tahno checked over the butter and milk, finding nothing wrong. He glanced at the vanilla flavoring. Still good. Knowing that he just bought the cocoa powder last month, he looked at the last bag.

"Korra." He picked up the bag and held it up to her. "This is baking soda. Completely different from powdered sugar."

"Well, it should have a better label." she shrugged. Tahno muttered a quick prayer of patience before going back to the cupboard and pulling out the powdered sugar.

"We're going to get this right if it takes all night. Check on the cake, will you?" he asked, already getting started on the new batch of icing. She moved over to the stove, disappointment on her face to see that only five minutes had passed by and it would be another fifteen until it was done. Deciding that surely if the heat was turned up, the cake would cook faster, she turned it to the highest setting, pleased with herself.

As Tahno and Korra finished up the icing, Tahno began to smell the scent of something burning. He looked around, nose in the air. "Do you smell that?"

"Huh?" Korra licked the spoon of icing, smacking her lips together. Definitely tasted better. Tahno looked over at the stove and let out a small shriek, rushing over with some oven mitts. He threw open the door, a blast of heat almost singeing his eyebrows as he pulled the smoking cake pan out. He dumped it in the sink, staring sadly. Korra leaned over his shoulder. "Pretty sure the cake isn't supposed to look like that."

"It's not." Tahno ground out. His best pan had black scorches and it would take weeks to scrub out the stains!

"I'm sorry Tahno." Korra's quiet voice made him turn around. She actually looked guilty over it. "I just thought maybe it'd cook faster."

Oh, his little Avatar. He gave a faint smile.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a cake. First time I made one, I blew up my mother's kitchen. She banned me for three years." He cupped her face and bent down so he could kiss a little bit of the chocolate icing off her lips. Korra smiled and Tahno's lips twitched.

"So, you still want some…/private lessons/?"

"Only if you wear just your apron." She wiggled her eyebrows and Tahno grinned.

"Well, we will have to wait for the new cake to bake." he purred, already going to unzip his pants.

Twenty to twenty five minutes later…

"Spirits, this cake is delicious." Korra slowly bit into another piece of cake, bending down and licking the crumbs off Tahno's chest. They lay in the living room floor, naked with her eating a piece of cake off his chest. Tahno smirked.

"Of course it's delicious. It's on me, isn't it?"

She swirled some icing around one of his nipples before licking it up. "It does give it an added flavor." She grinned up at him. "I call it Chocolate Covered Tahno. And only I get to eat it."

"Of course. As long as I get to eat some Chocolate Covered Korra later."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."


End file.
